A Walk To Remember
by Mrs Norris2
Summary: Ginny and Harry go for a fate filled walk in Harry's sixth year. They start the stroll as friends but do they end it as more? Read and find out.


A Walk To Remember 

****

A short story by Mrs Norris

Disclaimer: Everything in here belongs to it's rightful owner. The title is the same as a book and an a new movie. It is set in Harry's sixth year and him and Ginny are friends. 

A/N: I'm back! This was originally posted on a friend's account but now I have my own account so enjoy.

Ginny Weasley walked along next to her good friend, Harry Potter. It was around four o'clock and it was an unusually nice evening. There was a light breeze and the sky was bright and clear. Ginny couldn't have been happier. Well, this was not quite true. There was a way she could be in absolute bliss. If she found her soul mate, then things would be untouchably perfect.

"How are things with you and Lisa?" Ginny asked Harry about his girlfriend, Lisa Turpin.

"We broke up," replied Harry, then he frowned. "Lisa is sweet and everything but there just aren't fireworks between us." 

"I know what you mean," agreed Ginny. "That is why I dumped Neville."

"I don't think I'll ever find THE ONE," sighed Harry. He and Ginny were always discussing 'the one'. They were strong believers and thought there was someone for everyone. But Harry was just about to give up the whole thing, not knowing that the one for him was right under his nose.

"I am ready to just give up," said Ginny and Harry nodded.

The two friends walked around the grounds in silence, lost in thought. When they reached the lake Harry sat down on the grassy ground and Ginny sat next to him. She tucked her legs under her chin and turned to face him.

"We have the worst luck in love," mused Ginny.

"Yeah, the fates seem to be against us," commented Harry.

They discussed possible companions and their ex-es for awhile. In fact the sun was setting, it was around six, when they finished their conversation. Ginny looked up at the pinkish sky.

"I think we ought to go, dinner has already began." Harry said.

Ginny shook her head, "But it's so nice sitting out here…"

Harry nodded again and watched as the big orange ball set over the glassy blue lake. It was quite a sight. They sat in silence and Ginny felt something weird inside her when she glance over at Harry. He was still gazing at the sun and the orange glow on his face made him look likes some sort of god with rays of light surrounding him.

Ginny felt compelled to comment on what she had thought. "You know, with the sun on you, you look like a god. Like something better than a mere human."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"You looked quite nice yourself. With the gold and orange light, you looked like an Angel with a halo." Said Harry with a small smile. 

"Harry, I have just had a thought," said Ginny.

"What is it?" Asked Harry.

"You know how we're always talking about fate and 'the one'?"

"'Course," replied Harry with a shrug.

"Well, what if the one is right under your nose?" Continued Ginny.

Harry looked puzzled. "Huh?" He asked rather stupidly.

"I mean, ME! What if we are the ones who are meant to be?" Asked Ginny forcefully.

"Well, I guess, yes." Harry stuttered. "We could…us…maybe."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "There is only one way to find out if we belong together."

"How's that?" Inquired Harry interestedly.

Ginny smiled slyly. Harry gave her a look, he knew she was planning something.

She leaned forward quickly and kissed Harry on the lips, his lips tasted soft and sweet. The kiss only lasted a second but Ginny's ears were ringing and she got confused for a second. From the fireworks going off inside her closed eyes, she was certain that it was Bonfire Night. 

Then she realized it wasn't a holiday, it was love. Her and Harry were in love! Harry was THE ONE.

"Wow," whispered Harry. "That was…nice."

Ginny licked her lips. "You know what that means right?"

Harry nodded once more. "It means, it means you are the one."

Then the new couple, brought together by fate, walked hand and hand back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, they both had an appetite. 

FIN

Now, push that lovely little button and review.


End file.
